Hades
Hades was the god of the The Underworld and of the Dead alongside his queen, Persephone. Hades He ruled the Underworld as his kingdom and his queen and wife was Persephone. Hades was one of the children of Kronos and Rhea, and his brothers included Zeus and Poseidon. His servants included Charon the boatman, and the hellhound Cerberus was his treasured pet. Even though he is a god, he chose not to have a throne on Mount Olympus. Birth Hades was given birth by the Titans, Kronos and Rhea, with help of matt like his other siblings,he was eaten by his father in fear. He was the second oldest out of Kronos' and Rhea's six children. Titanomanchy During The Great War, Hades fought alongside the Olympians and helped a great deal with it. With the help of Hades, Poseidon, and the other Gods, Zeus was able to defeat Cronos and the Titans, thus ending the Great War. Hades' Rule When the war ended, Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus divided the world umong themselves, Poseidon getting to rule the sea, Zeus, the earth and heaven, while the unlucky Hades got the Underworld. hades power... Being the God of the Dead and of the Underworld, Hades has complete control of its spirits. It is assumed he has the power to summon monsters from his realm, to go to Olympus or the earthen realms. Hades also possessed the Cap of Invisibility, also known as the Helm of Hades, which he wore during the Titanomachy. This helm was created by the Cyclopes and granted the wearer invisiblity from supernatural beings. It should not be confused with the similar Helm of Darkness, which was given to Hades specifically by the Cyclopes during the Titanomachy. Hades being also the God of Wealth and Riches has the ability to turn any material into gold, silver, diamonds and other precious substances. Wife Hades wife, Persephone (Persopine), was the goddess of crops and spring, daughter of Demeter. Demeter and Persephone were picking crops, when Persephone was caught by the sight of a flower, the narcissus. Unoticed by the maidens with her, Persephone went to pick up the flower. Out of no where, the ground split, and Hades himself rode out in his majestic chariot, guided by black-ash steeds. Grabbing Persephone, he rode back into the Underworld, and the gap sealed. Demeter, not able to find Persephone, became extremely sullen and saddened. Her saddened left the Earth to die. Nothing grew, nothing was green. This was the season of Winter, in which Demeter is sad. Going to Zeus, she found that Hades himself had taken Persephone. So Hermes was sent, and asked Hades for Persephone back. In the Underworld, Hades was showering Persephone with gold and riches, but she would have none of it. Hearing the news, she gladly was allowed to go back. But Hades persuaded Persephone to eat a pomegranete seed. She went back to Demeter, happy again. And everything on Earth grew. But when Persephone told Demeter of the pomegranete seed, Demeter was struck with sadnees. Anything eaten in the Underworld, would bind the digester to hell for their life. So Zeus had declared Persephone would spend 4 months in Underworld, and the rest of the year coming back and living with Demeter. This is the reason that Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter was formed. Gallery Hades.jpg Hades by HeavenBR.jpg Hades by kometani.jpg Hades not from god of war.jpg Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Children of Cronus Category:Underworld Gods